What I Didn't Do
by iRenn-Jenn
Summary: Rin is gone now and Len couldn't tell her the one thing she wanted to hear until it was too late. Now the princess of hell returned to her throne and Len, the prince of heaven, can no longer follow her. Len x Rin ANGST -Written by Jenn-


Do you have any idea how sad I feel right now? :( *sighs* But I guess it's okay since I am about to write this. Why? Because I'm close to the verge of tears! *hugs Rin doll*

Love, Jenn.

I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. I wish I did, though.

* * *

I can see you. Can you see me? No? Of course you can't. You hate me, don't you? No? Well, you should. You don't love me, so go ahead. Hate me. I want you to hate me. I glared at him, the stupid image of perfection. My better twin. There is no such thing as something between love and hate. Of course I would know it. Because I used to love him. Now I hate him. I hate every fiber of his stupid being! Times like this, I sometimes wish that I do not exist. That way, I know I can't hate him. Do you understand? If you do, then you understand who I am. My name is Kagamine Rin.

I love my twin brother. I hate my twin brother. I can never be around him. Not because I can't, but because I won't. I'm tired of trying to reach out and grab his stupid perfect hand. Compared to him, I feel like nothing but a mistake. Why won't they abandon me? Why are they torturing me by keeping me alive? I don't want to see him with anyone else! Damn it, why won't you kill me now? Damn it. I made myself cry again.

"Rin? Why are you crying?" I looked up and saw his perfect concerned face. I stood up from the couch and pushed him aside.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" I screamed, not even meeting his eyes. "God damn it, Len!" I stormed up the stairs and ran into my room. I did hear him call after me. I don't care. In fact, I would love it if he would be the one to kill me or at least hate me. Then I would feel better. I locked my door and sat down at the base. Len's fists pounded on the door.

"Rin? Please come out! You can tell me anything, remember? Tell me why you're acting like this! Rin!" I clutched the sides of my head and tried my hardest not to listen because all that screaming would-

"Len?" A sigh. "Are you really bothering with that girl again? C'mon, I'll talk to you." I could heard their footsteps retreat into the living room and I walked over to my mirror. I was reflected, but it only made me feel worst. When I looked in my mirror, it didn't seem to me that I was the one crying, but I made Len cry. We used to be mirrored reflections. We are nothing alike now. We have become polar opposites and I was finally casted aside, my role finished. I am Pluto in his solar system where he is the sun.

"Dying...would be the best choice, wouldn't it?" I turned and saw her there again. The girl with the long red hair and red eyes. My sister. "Isn't that what you want, Rin? To die?" I opened my mouth to answer, but a sweeter voice beat me.

"Of course not! Dying would make everyone who loves Rin very sad!" I turned to the redhead's left and there sat a short green haired girl with green eyes. "Whether you know it or not, people still love you-"

"Shut up!" I snapped, picking up the metal bat I kept by my bed.

"Oi, Gumi, let the girl do as she pleases. If she wants to die, she'll die and I can finally bring her back to hell."

"But Rin still needs Len to balance out! He's-"

"I want to go back home where I belong now!" I screamed. "I hate this earth! It's stupid and filled with nothing but damned lies!" Gumi gasped as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Rin! What if-"

"I no longer care," I said, cutting her off. "I am Kagamine Rin, princess of hell. He is Kagamine Len, prince of heaven. Even though we are twins, I hate him with a burning passion."

"But you two are balanced with each other!" Gumi tried.

"No, he no longer needs me. He has these humans. My role in his life is finished and I shall take my leave." I turned to Miki. "Please?"

"Of course, but you'll have to tell everyone you're leaving for hell now," Miki said, brushing invisible lint from my short, black dress. "Sorry, kiddo. It's the rules." I nodded and looked at myself in the mirror again. I tore off my white bow and my short blonde hair grew to my waist as my black wings emerged from my back. A blood red ribbon appeared in my slightly darker hair and tied itself like the white before was. My outfit changed quickly into a black short dress and my sneakers turned into heeled shoes. I walked down the stairs to see everyone turn their attention to me.

"Rin?" Len asked, worriedly. "Why are-"

"I'm here to announce that I'm going back now," I said. "Because I am no longer needed." I turned and walked back to my room calmly and saw Miki waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Rin, wait." I ignored him. Miki moved down a step as I moved up. "Rin, please stop. I need to talk to you."

"I'm finished talking to you, Len. You no longer need me." I started in a sprint up the stairs as Miki came down. Then we collided. I could feel the sharp, obsidian blade slash through my skin and set me free.

* * *

Her body disappear right before me. I stared at Miki as she wiped Rin's blood off the cold dagger. My Rin was gone. She went back to hell, a place I could never follow her. She was gone from me forever. Why would she leave me like this? The minute I heard her say she was no longer needed... I felt my heart break. I've always needed her, but now...she was gone. Why would she do this? I fell to my knees as Miki descended down the stairs with evil grace.

"The princess is free now; the bonds of restriction you've placed on her have dissolved." I looked up at Miki's cold red eyes. "Never show your face around the princess again. She should have never fallen in love with someone like you." My eyes widened and I watched as Miki disappear in fine black mist.

"She's gone now isn't she?" I saw Gumi, my sister and one of the princess in heaven, squat down to see me eye to eye. "I tried to stop her, but her heart was set Len. I'm sorry." My heart died. Plain and simple. Without Rin, I'll die. Because...she'll never know now. That I love her. Tomorrow was going to be our birthday and the day I was going to tell her it. It was my fault this time. It was because I didn't keep her close and let her drift to far apart. I couldn't even tell what she felt like I used to.

Now she was gone and I can never get her back into my arms again.

* * *

There, I feel somewhat better. I hope you liked all the angst in here because this must be one of the most heartfelt things I've written. *sigh* Anyway, Renn's asleep right now, so...yeah. Eat this angst cake.

Love Jenn a.k.a. Rui Kagene


End file.
